


Love in the wizard world

by cheergirl10622



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, French Kiss, Gay, Gay Love, Happy Ending, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheergirl10622/pseuds/cheergirl10622
Summary: Draco and Harry have a crush on each other and soon they will be  graduating from hogwarts and don’t want to leave until they have Amit their feelings to each other....read to find out the rest of this magical fanfic!!!





	Love in the wizard world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic that I ever made I made my first one almost one year ago so I hope that this is better that’s my first one!!!

It was just another afternoon at hogwarts. Classes were over for the day and all the students were back in their common rooms, as usual Harry, Heromine and Ron were talking to each other about how they hated professor snape or that their was an OWLS exam coming up very soon but all Harry could think about was bloody Malfoy with his beautiful blue eyes and his platinum blond locks and his long slim fingers.Draco Was doing the exact same as Harry, all of the sudden Draco got an idea. He went into his dorm pulled out his ink,quill and a piece of parchment and stated writhing he wrote”dear potter please meet me in the court yard at 7:00 pm tonight don’t be late sincerely Malfoy” After Draco finish writing he grabbed a piece if golden ribbon and used that to tie up the letter.after that he found Ron in the great hall and asked him to give the letter to Harry,Ron gave the letter to Harry.Harry opens the letter read it and then Made his way to the courtyard. As soon as Harry got there he say Draco, Harry said” what do you want malfoy” Draco moved in close there lips only centimetres apart. Draco responded with”you”.after day that Draco broke the distance between the bout of then as he French kissed Harry with passion.after about three minutes of kissing there mouths broke apart both gasping for air urgently.after the both caught there breath Draco asked Harry “will you be my boyfriend” Harry responsed with yes”.after that he kissed Draco again before heading back to his common room Draco did the same.later that night as both boys were falling alseep all they they could think about was each other and the journey that awaited them in there new love life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this fanfic please leave a like and a sweet comment❤️😘🥰😍


End file.
